


Curses

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazett and Avenger discuss Avenger's body.  Kink Bingo for the square "tattoos/tattooing."  June 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses

Once upon a time, there was an ordinary villager. This villager did no more evil deeds than anyone else did. But the whole of his village believed that for them to be truly good, one person had to be deemed the source of all the world's evil, and they chose that one man. He was tortured, with a thousand curses inscribed into his body, and then sacrificed.

After his death, that man became a Heroic Spirit for calming his village with his death. He was summoned in the third Heavens Feel, defeated, and tainted the Holy Grail by his influence. The Grail later, after the fifth Heavens Feel, brought a woman back to life and fulfilled her wish. To act as her Servant, the man was summoned.

"And that's how we got where we are today," Avenger finished, leaning back in his chair. "Any questions, Master?"

Bazett leaned forward. "That's how it is... hm. It's almost difficult to imagine that level of cruelty. So, your tattoos are...?"

"Curses. As many as they could think of. They were pretty thorough in getting them all to fit." He shrugged. "Believe me, I'm glad that the tattoos were the only thing that stayed. I like having both my eyes again."

"It seems strange to picture you without them..." she mused, considering dusky skin unmarred by black and red lines. "How thorough?"

"If they were willing to tattoo this close to my eye," he told her, pointing, "they obviously didn't care if they permanently injured anything, right?"

"I suppose that's true." Bazett considered this for a moment. "Do they particularly hurt?"

"You obsessed with my tattoos or something?" he asked. "No, they don't hurt now. They're just a little less sensitive. Considering the number of times I get beaten up in this war, maybe these curses are a blessing. Heh."

She rolled her eyes as she got up and walked over to lean over Avenger, lightly tracing one of his chest tattoos with one hand.

Avenger raised an eyebrow. "...Hey, Master? What are you doing?"

"Just checking," she told him, continuing her attentions. "Can you feel that, Avenger?"

"Of course," he replied, pressing a little into the touch. "About the same as when you touch my normal skin - maybe a little less."

Bazett nodded. "If that's the case - mmph!" Her sentence was cut off as Avenger pulled her face down into a kiss.

"Sorry," he said not at all apologetically as he separated from her. "'s been a while since I was touched like that, you know?"

She stared, hands frozen in their tracks. "...You kissed me."

"It might happen again," he warned in a casual tone of voice, before leaning in to prove himself right.

Shocked, she kept still for a few more moments, then began to kiss him back, her hands moving over his tattoos once more.  
Avenger smirked into the kiss, before tugging her downwards. She fell into his lap, and shivered a little at the growing arousal underneath her.

"A-Avenger..." she stammered, looking nervously downwards, "wouldn't you say this is going a little too fast?"

He shook his head. "This time loop could always be the last one. You shouldn't take it for granted that you can survive in a war, Master." He offered her his most smug smile. "Besides, don't you want me?"

She blushed, fingers playing near the edge of Avenger's sash. "Th-that... isn't untrue..."

"Which basically means it's true, right?" Avenger caught her hand and moved it to the large knot in front. "I'll let you see the rest of my tattoos."

Bazette looked at him doubtfully. "Shouldn't I take off your armbands first, then, if I want to see all of them?"

"...yeah, fine." He waited while she unwrapped each of his armbands and caressed the tattoos lying underneath. "Now?"

She swallowed, then began untying the knot. The wrappings fell away, revealing an expanse of skin covered with more tattoos, in every place that could be imagined. Bazett winced. "Even _there_?"

"They did torture me," Avenger reminded her.

"Still..." She leaned in to kiss him, one hand stroking him and that painful tattoo. He hissed, before returning the kiss with fervor. One of his hands traveled to grip the back of her hand, forcing her to grasp him more firmly. "H-how does it feel?" she asked.

"Incredible. Also torture. Mostly incredible," he replied breathlessly, kissing her briefly again. "Haaa, it's been a long time...."

"I'm glad you like it." Bazett stroked him a little faster. "It's... my first time performing such an act...."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." He grinned, thrusting up into her hand. "Probably I'd be so desperate to get off that I'd enjoy anything, but don't take that personally!"

She glared at him. "I could stop."

"Shutting up, Master." He reached into her pants and rubbed the bottom of her plain underwear. "I'll earn my keep."

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, trying very hard not to squeak.

"I thought it was obvious. Heh, or are you really that much of an innocent?" He pulled down her trousers enough to be able to tear off her underwear. "In that case, you'll really love this." He stroked her, almost gently, running his fingers from her apex to the other edge.

She jerked and moaned, losing her rhythm for a moment. "I won't allow you to dominate your own Master, Avenger." She moved faster, taking him more firmly in her hand. "If it's a challenge you want, I'll accept."

"No fair, you had a head start." Avenger slid a finger inside her, pushing and searching for sensitive spots. Soon enough, he was distracted by his shuddering, and he thrusted a few more times before going still except for his hands.

"I win," she told him, a little breathless.

He smirked as soon as he was able. "I bet I can make you scream." He renewed his efforts with added vigor, rubbing and thrusting and stroking all at once.

Bazett moaned again, though she covered it up with a firm kiss. Her body kept shaking, trying to cope with all of the sensations.

Eventually, her body went rigid. She let out a loud half-whine half-groan and collapsed against Avenger, panting heavily. "I... didn't scream."

He shrugged, smiling. "Too bad. Well, it was fun anyway."


End file.
